marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series)
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Breakout, Part 1 | Season1_2 = Breakout, Part 2 | Season1_3 = Some Assembly Required | Season1_4 = Living Legend | Season1_5 = Everything is Wonderful | Season1_6 = Panther's Quest | Season1_7 = Gamma World, Part 1 | Season1_8 = Gamma World, Part 2 | Season1_9 = Masters of Evil | Season1_10 = 459 | Season1_11 = Widow's Sting | Season1_12 = The Man Who Stole Tomorrow | Season1_13 = Come the Conqueror | Season1_14 = The Kang Dynasty | Season1_15 = The Casket of Ancient Winters | Season1_16 = Hail, Hydra! | Season1_17 = Ultron-5 | Season1_18 = The Ultron Imperative | Season1_19 = This Hostage Earth | Season1_20 = The Fall of Asgard | Season1_21 = A Day Unlike Any Other | Season2_1 = The Private War of Doctor Doom | Season2_2 = Alone Against A.I.M. | Season2_3 = Acts of Vengeance | Season2_4 = Welcome to the Kree Empire | Season2_5 = To Steal an Ant-Man | Season2_6 = Michael Korvac | Season2_7 = Who Do You Trust? | Season2_8 = The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill | Season2_9 = Nightmare in Red | Season2_10 = Prisoner of War | Season2_11 = Infiltration | Season2_12 = Secret Invasion | Season2_13 = Along Came a Spider... | Season2_14 = Behold...The Vision | Season2_15 = Assault on 42 | Season2_16 = Ultron Unlimited | Season2_17 = Yellowjacket | Season2_18 = Emperor Stark | Season2_19 = Code Red | Season2_20 = Winter Soldier | Season2_21 = Powerless | Season2_22 = Deadliest Man Alive | Season2_23 = New Avengers | Season2_24 = Operation: Galactic Storm | Season2_25 = Live Kree or Die | Season2_26 = Avengers Assemble | HistoryText = Marvel announced in October 2008 that its Marvel Animation division and the outside studio Film Roman would produce an Avengers animated TV series, "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes", for planned broadcast in 2010. The series started airing on Disney XD in the United States on 20 October, 2010, on Teletoon in Canada on 22 October, 2010 in English-language and March 2011 in French-language. The series started airing in Australia on 8 March, 2011 on ABC3, where the season final originally aired on 12 April, 2011. Micro-Episodes began airing online on 15 October, 2010, introducing heroes and other characters for the main series. These micro-episodes were compiled into the first five episodes of the main series.Producer Josh Fine's Full List & Explanation of Micro-Series The series follows the storylines of the original comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, as well as other series of the comics' run and other sources such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In June 2012, Avengers Assemble was announced after the cancellation of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Jeph Loeb, a producer on the series, stated that the series is intended to closely echo the tone and feel of the 2012 The Avengers film despite the protests and anger of the fans as well as the popularity of the show. Characters Hero Teams Avengers Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Iron Man, Anthony Stark Thor_Odinson_(Earth-8096)_003.png|Thor Robert-Bruce-Banner-(Earth-80920).png|The Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner Clinton-Barton-(Earth-80920).png|Hawkeye, Clint Barton Steven-Rogers-(Earth-80920).png|Captain America, Steve Rogers Yellowjacket_(Earth-80920).png|Yellowjacket, Hank Pym Janet van Dyne (Earth-80920).png|Wasp, Janet van Dyne Black_Panther_AEMH.png|Black Panther, T'Challa Carol Danvers (Earth-80920).jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers Vision (Eaerth-8096).png|Vision Stark Industries Howard Stark (Earth-80920).png|Howard Stark Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Iron Man, Anthony Stark Virginia Potts (Earth-80920).jpg|Virginia "Pepper" Potts James Rhodes (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|War Machine, James Rhodes S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096) 003.png|Nicholas Fury Maria Hill (Earth-80920).jpg|Maria Hill Mandroid (Earth-80920).jpg|Mandroid James Woo (Earth-80920).jpg|James Woo Clay Quartermain (Earth-80920).jpg|Clay Quartermain Clinton-Barton-(Earth-80920).png|Hawkeye, Clinton Barton Natalia Romanova (Earth-80920)2.png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff Barbara_Morse_(Earth-8096)_003.jpg|Mockingbird, Barbara Morse Leonard Samson (Earth-80920) 0001.png|Doc Samson O'GradyEMH.png|Eric O'Grady Warriors Three Fandral (Earth-80920).jpg|Fandral Hogun (Earth-80920).jpg|Hogun Volstagg (Earth-80920).jpg|Volstagg Howling Commandos Steven-Rogers-(Earth-80920).png|Captain America, Steve Rogers Winter Soldier (Earth-8096) 00.png|Winter Soldier, Bucky Jack Fury (Earth-8096).jpg|Jack Fury James Howlett (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Captain America Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Wolverine, James Howlett Timothy Dugan (Earth-80920).jpg|Dum Dum Dugan Isadore Cohen (Earth-80920).jpg|Izzy Cohen Robert Ralston (Earth-80920).jpg|Rebel Ralston Percival Pinkerton (Earth-80920).jpg|Percival Pinkerton Dino Manelli (Earth-80920).jpg|Dino Manelli Gabriel Jones (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Captain America Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Gabriel Jones Fantastic Four faaantastic.jpg|Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards Susan Storm (Earth-80920).jpg|Invisible Woman, Susan Storm Human Torch A-EMH.png|Human Torch, Johnny Storm Benjamin Grimm (Earth-8096).jpg|Thing, Ben Grimm X-Men Charles Xavier (Earth-80920).jpg|Professor Charles Xavier James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png|Wolverine, Logan Scott Summers (Earth-80920) 003.jpg|Cyclops, Scott Summers Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-8096)_00.png|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Henry_Mccoy_(Earth-8096).png|Beast, Henry McCoy Ororo Munroe (Earth-8096).jpg|Storm, Ororo Munroe Rogue (Earth-80920).jpg|Rogue S.W.O.R.D. Henry Gyrich (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Henry Gyrich BrandEMH.png|Abigail Brand SydrenEMH.png|Sydren Carol Danvers (Earth-80920).jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers CorbeauEMH.png|Peter Corbeau Heroes for Hire Luke Cage (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Luke Cage Daniel Rand (Earth-8096) 002.JPG|Iron Fist, Daniel Rand Guardian of the Galaxy Peter Quill (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Starlord, Peter Quill Needed.png|Adam Warlock Rocket Raccoon (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Rocket Raccoon Phyla-Vell (Earth-80920) 001.JPG|Quasar, Phyla-Vell Groot (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Groot Secret Warriors Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096) 003.png|Nick Fury Natalia Romanova (Earth-80920)2.png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff Daisy Johnson (Earth-8096).png|Quake, Daisy Johnson New Avengers Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-21h07m04s71.png|Spider-Man, Peter Parker James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png|Wolverine, Logan James Rhodes (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|War Machine, James Rhodes Luke Cage (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Luke Cage Benjamin Grimm (Earth-8096).jpg|Thing, Ben Grimm Daniel Rand (Earth-8096) 002.JPG|Iron Fist, Daniel Rand Guest Allies Just A Really Very Intelligent System (Earth-8096) 001.jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S. Jane Foster (Earth-80920).jpg|Jane Foster Heimdall (Earth-80920).jpg|Heimdall Balder Odinson (Earth-80920).jpg|Balder Sif (Earth-80920).jpg|Sif Odin Borson (Earth-80920).jpg|Odin Hugin (Earth-80920).jpg|Hugin Munin (Earth-80920).jpg|Munin Brunnhilde (Earth-8096) 0001.png|Valkyrie, Brunnhilde Faradei (Earth-80920).png|Faradei Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-80920).jpg|Ravonna Renslayer T'Chaka (Earth-80920).jpg|Black Panther, T'Chaka N'Gassi (Earth-80920).jpg|N'Gassi Mar-Vell (Earth-8096).jpg|Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell Black Knight AEMH.png|Black Knight, Dane Whitman avengers-HERBIE.jpg|H.E.R.B.I.E. ScottEMH.png|Ant-Man, Scott Lang CassieEMH.png|Cassandra Lang Corrina Walters (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Corrina Walters Beta Ray Bill (Earth-8096) 005.jpg|Beta Ray Bill Tyrone Johnson (Earth-8096).png|Cloak, Tyrone Johnson Charles Chandler (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 12 0001.png|3-D Man, Charles Chandler Sasquatch-1-.png|Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski Robbieemh.png|Robbie Robertson Betty Brant (Earth-8096).png|Betty Brant Neutral Characters Punihser_Man-Thing_Avengers.jpg|Punihser, Frank Castle Wanda Maximoff (Earth-8096).png|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff Antonio Rodriguez (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Armadillo, Antonio Rodriguez Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-8096) 000.png|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr John Jonah Jameson (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 13 0002.png|J Jonah Jameson Jocostaemh.png|Jocasta Neutral Teams Hulkbusters Red Hulk(Earth-8096) .png|Red Hulk, Thaddeus Ross Glenn Talbot (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Glenn Talbot Code Red Red Hulk(Earth-8096) .png|Red Hulk, Thaddeus Ross Leonard Samson (Earth-80920) 0001.png|Doc Samson Winter Soldier (Earth-8096) 00.png|Winter Soldier, Bucky Samuel Wilson (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Falcon, Samuel Wilson Villains Galactus 8096.png|Galactus AnnihilusEMH1.png|Annihilus Queen Veranke (Earth-8096).png|Queen Veranke Super Skrull AEMH.png|Super Skrull, Kl'rt Cap Skrull EMH 8504.png|Skrull Captain America, Pitt'o Nili GyrichEMH.png|Skrull Henry Gyrich Supreme_Intelligence_(Earth-80920).png|Supreme Intelligence Ronan (Earth-8096) 0002.jpg|Ronan the Accuser Michael Korvac (Earth-80920) 003.JPG|Michael Korvac Needed.png|Sentry 459 Doctor Doom A-EMH.jpg|Doctor Doom Lucia von Bardas (Earth-80920).jpg|Lucia von Bardas Loki Laufeyson (Earth-80920).jpg|Loki Loki and the destroyer.png|Destroyer Armor Hela (Earth-8096).png|Hela Surtur (Earth-8096).jpg|Surtur Ymir (Earth-80920).jpg|Ymir Malekith AEMH.png|Malekith Ulik A-EMH.png|Ulik Queen Karnilla (Earth-80920).PNG|Karnilla Ultron Unlimited.png|Ultron Kang (Earth-80920).jpg|Kang, Nathaniel Richards Leader_80920.jpg|The Leader, Samuel Sterns Mad_Man.jpg|Madman, Philip Sterns Carl Creel (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes The Hulk Season 1 2 0001.jpg|Absorbing Man, Carl Creel Bi-Beast (Earth-80920).jpg|Bi-Beast Chen Lu (Earth-80920).png|Radioactive Man, Chen Lu Zzzax (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 002.JPG|Zzzax Graviton AEMH.png|Graviton, Franklin Hall Ultimo (Earth-80920).jpg|Ultimo David Cannon (Earth-80920).jpg|Whirlwind, David Cannon Jerome Beechman (Earth-80920).jpg|Mandrill, Jerome Beechman Mad Thinker (Earth-80920).jpg|Mad Thinker M'Baku (Earth-80920).jpg|Man-Ape, M'Baku Donald Gill (Earth-80920).jpg|Blizzard, Donald Gill John Horton (Earth-80920).jpg|Griffin, John Horton Leeann Foreman (Earth-80920).jpg|Whiplash Paul Cartier (Earth-80920).jpg|Wendigo, Paul Cartier Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-80920).jpg|Purple Man, Zebediah Killgrave Doughboy (Earth-80920).jpg|Doughboy Villain Teams Hydra Johann Shmidt (Earth-80920).jpg|Red Skull, Johann Shmit Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-80920).jpg|Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Helmut Zemo (Earth-80920).jpg|Baron Heinrich Zemo Arnim Zola (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 3 0001.jpg|Arnim Zola Eric Williams (Earth-80920).jpg|Grim Reaper, Eric Williams Ulysses Klaw (Earth-80920).jpg|Ulysses Klaw Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-8096) 0001.jpg|Viper, Ophelia Sarkissian Dreadnought (Earth-80920).jpg|Dreadnought Wrecking Crew Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-80920).jpg|Wrecker, Dirk Garthwaite Eliot Franklin (Thunderball) (Earth-8096).jpg|Thunderball, Eliot Franklin Brian Calusky (Earth-80920).jpg|Piledriver, Brian Calusky Henry Camp (Earth-80920).jpg|Bulldozer, Henry Camp U-Foes Vector A-EMH.png|Vector, Simon Utrecht Ann Darnell (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes The Hulk Season 1 3 0001.jpg|Vapor, Ann Darnell James Darnell (Earth-80920).jpg|X-Ray, James Darnell Ironclad_A-EMH.png|Ironclad, Michael Steel A.I.M. George Tarleton (Earth-80920).png|M.O.D.O.K., George Tarleton Scientist Supreme (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Scientist Supreme Technovore (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Technovore GetzEMH.png|Lyle Getz Super-Apes Ivan Kragoff (Earth-80920).jpg|Red Ghost, Ivan Kragoff Master of Evil Helmut Zemo (Earth-80920).jpg|Baron Heinrich Zemo Amora (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Thor Season 1 4 0001.jpg|Enchantress, Amora Skurge (Earth-80920).jpg|Executioner, Skurge Wonderman AEMH.png|Wonder Man, Simon Williams Crimson Dynamo A-EMH.png|Crimson Dynamo, Anton Vanko File:Emil Blonsky (Earth-80920).png|Abomination, Emil Blonsky Paul Duval (Earth-80920).jpg|Grey Gargoyle, Paul Duval Arthur Parks (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Living Laser, Arthur Parks Curtis Carr (Earth-80920).jpg|Chemistro, Curtis Carr Serpent Society Klaus Voorhees (Earth-80920).jpg|King Cobra, Klaus Voorhees Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-8096) 0001.jpg|Viper, Ophelia Sarkissian Anaconda A-EMH.png|Anaconda, Blanche Sitznski Needed.png|Bushmaster, Quincy McIver Frank Payne (Earth-8096).jpg|Constrictor, Frank Payne Death Adder A-EMH.png|Death Adder, Roland Burroughs Rattler A-EMH.png|Rattler, Gustav Krueger Crossfire's Thugs William Cross (Earth-8096).png|Crossfire, William Cross Mangler (Daniels) (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Mangler, Daniels Scythe (Mercenary) (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Scythe, Mercenary Gideon Mace (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Gideon Mace Raymond Jones (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Piranha Jones Benjamin Donovan (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Big Ben Jasper Daniels (Earth-8096) 001.JPG |Spear, Jasper Daniels Dontrell Hamilton (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Cockroach Hamilton Ramon Garcia (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Señor Muerte, Ramon Garcia Heralds of Galactus Air-Walker (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 0001.png|Air-Walker Firelord AEMH 01.png|Firelord Stardust AEMH 01.png|Stardust Terrax AEMH 01.png|Terrax The series features a combination of 2D and CGI animation. Micro Episodes Iron Man # Iron Man is Born # Hydra Lives # Behold the Mandroids # Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor # Thor the Mighty # The Siege of Asgard # My Brother, My Enemy # The Isle of Silence The Hulk # The Coming of the Hulk # Hulk Versus the World # This Monster, This Hero # Beware the Widow's Bite! Captain America # Meet Captain America # The Red Skull Strikes # If This Be Doomsday # Lo, There Shall Come a Conqueror Ant-Man & The Wasp # The Man in the Ant Hill # Enter the Whirlwind # The Big House # Welcome to Wakanda }} YouTube